Gajeel (Edolas)
Gajeel is an anime-only character and the Edolas counterpart of Gajeel Redfox. He is a freelance writer who writes criticism about the kingdom in newspapers and magazines. Because of this he has a bad reputation.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 81 Appearance Gajeel wears a hat and glasses and his hair is shorter compared to his Earth Land counterpart and is curly. Unlike his Earth Land counterpart, Gajeel does not possess any piercings except for the studs on his ears. Synopsis Edolas arc While sitting in a pub in the Royal City, Gajeel overhears some townspeople talking about the extraction of Magical Power from a giant Lacrima which would be done by the kingdom in two days time. He approaches the group the same time the man beside him, a man with long black hair and piercings, did. The two tries to inquire about the Lacrima extraction but suddenly stops after seeing each other's face, a face which is similar to their own. Gajeel later learns that his lookalike is from a different world, sent to Edolas by a person named Mystogan. He also learns that, although their worlds may be different, they have the same personality and the same love for music. After devising a plan to save Earth Land Gajeel's guild from being converted to Magical Power, the two separate with Edolas Gajeel using his connection in Edolas to their advantage. Gajeel later arrives at the northern part of the city plaza where the giant Lacrima is being guarded. He begins to scribble on his notepad and is spotted by the guards who quickly surrounds him and demands to know who he is and what he is doing. Gajeel merely replies that he is a journalist and is hoping to interview the guards about the ceremony. When the guards refuse to answer his questions, Gajeel tries to ask them whether guards are positioned in the southern part of the plaza as well. Receiving no reply from the guards, Gajeel leaves, with a smile on his face.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 83 Gajeel then heads to the south side of the plaza just as the parade begins. He discovers from a lax guard that there are no guards stationed in both the west and east side of the plaza. With the new information, Gajeel sends a hand signal to his counterpart telling him where to go. When the extraction began, Gajeel pulls out a cylindrical rod which he uses to shoot a firework that forms the letter "N". He then pulls four more rods and shoots them, causing the letters "O", "R", "T" and "H" to appear and forming the word "NORTH". With that, Gajeel makes his exit just as his counterpart proceeds with his part of the plan. When Earth Land Gajeel manages to successfully convert Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster back to their original selves, Edolas Gajeel reunites with his counterpart to explain the situation to the two Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 86 After that, the group separates and Edolas Gajeel witnesses the king, Faust, initiate Code: ETD, turning the Exceed Army into a giant cat-shaped Lacrima. Seeing how the events unfold, Gajeel decides to relay the information to someone.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 88 On his way, Gajeel sees the activation of the Dragon Chain Cannon and realizes that he must hurry.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 89 He successfully met with Lucy Ashley and relayed information about what is currently happening with the war with the Royal City. This information subsequently led to the rebellion of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild against the kingdom.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Gajeel later returns to the Royal City and witnesses Magic leaving Edolas. Unlike the rest of the citizens, Gajeel remains calm and begins to take notes about what is happening.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 93 He then joins the crowd surrounding the Great Demon Lord Natsu and his two subordinates. Gajeel realizes what the three are doing and, facing the crowd, begins to persuade them to believe that the three are evil villains who are taking the Magic of Edolas. He also manages to persuade the crowd to believe that Mystogan is the long-lost prince of Edolas. After Mystogan defeats Natsu, Gajeel leaves, raising his arm in farewell to his Earth Land counterpart.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 94 Equipment Magic Motorcycle: Gajeel possesses a Magic motorcycle that he used in order to get to Lucy Ashley's location. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Edolas Category:Counterpart Category:Needs Help